1. Field
The invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a first display substrate including signal lines such as gate lines and data lines, thin film transistors respectively disposed in pixel areas and pixel electrodes respectively disposed in the pixel areas, a second display substrate including a color filter and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second display substrates. The liquid crystal display applies voltages to the pixel electrode and the common electrodes to realign liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and thus an amount of light traveling through the liquid crystal layer is adjusted, thereby displaying desired images.
To manufacture the liquid crystal display, various processes, e.g., a process of forming various patterns including transistors on the first display substrate, a process of forming various patterns including the color filter layer on the second display substrate, a process of injecting a liquid crystal material into between the first and second display substrates, which are coupled with each other, and a process of connecting an external driving circuit to the first display substrate, are required.